The present disclosure relates generally to a valve and more particularly to a shape memory alloy valve.
Linearly moveable valves are known which use shape memory alloy (“SMA”) wires to open and close the valves. It is noteworthy that such traditional valves used the SMA wires, often shaped as helically coiled springs, to directly actuate and linearly move the valves. Examples of these traditional valves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,257 entitled “Proportional Valve with Shape Memory Alloy Actuator” which issued to Dario et al. on Jan. 11, 2005, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,418 entitled “Flow Control Valve” which issued to Nakayama et al. on Feb. 2, 1999. Both of these patents are incorporated by reference herein.
Another conventional valve uses coiled SMA wires for direct rotary actuation. This construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,769 entitled “Rotary Actuator” which issued to Brudnicki on Mar. 15, 1995. This patent is also incorporated by reference herein. The prior exemplary uses required both a heat-activated movement and a driving force by the same SMA wire which is not ideal. Furthermore, SMA wires are not as well suited for rotary motion as they are for linear motion.
In accordance with the present invention, a valve apparatus employs a shape memory alloy. In another aspect, a shape memory member acts as a lock or trigger in combination with a separate actuator or spring to move a valve. Still another aspect uses an externally mounted shape memory member to rotate a valve if an unsafe or targeted condition causes movement of the member. A method of operating a shape memory valve is also provided.
The present valve apparatus is advantageous over traditional valves. For example, the present valve is automatically controlled if an unsafe temperature or electrical signal-activated current moves the shape memory member. This is especially useful to prevent fuel or chemical remaining in a tube from draining onto a fire in a vehicular engine compartment or in a manufacturing plant. This is also beneficial for automatically allowing water to flow to a building sprinkler if a fire moves the shape memory member to open the valve. More reliable and consistent actuation forces and timing are achieved by separating a valve actuation mechanism from a shape memory lock or trigger. This separation also reduces part costs since a smaller quantity of the more expensive SMA is required as compared to inexpensive materials for a spring actuator. The actuation forces are also more predictable, tunable and consistent with off-the-shelf spring steel springs while not being significantly affected by environmental temperature changes as are SMA wires. Additional advantages and features of the present invention can be ascertained from the following description and claims, in addition to the appended drawings.